Broken
by mangatemptresshikaru
Summary: In Naruto's world, not everything is bright. ItaNaru, onesided SasuNaru. Mentioned rape, character death. Oneshot.


**I was reading an ItaNaru fanfiction and out of nowhere this completely unrelated plot popped into my head and I just had to type it. I know I'm supposed to be working on all my other fics but, damn it, I just had to write it. It may be a little short but I'll see if I can turn it into something as I write. **

--

Itachi glared heatedly at Naruto as the younger male's voice rose, screaming accusations.

"You never loved me, Itachi! It was all a lie!" Naruto yelled. "How could you do this to me? I'm not some object you can rent out to whomever you please!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about so shut up." Itachi ordered.

"No, I won't shut up!" Naruto refused angrily. "How can I when the man that I love is willing to whore me out to his friends?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed when he heard that. "Who told you that?"

"I can't believe you." Naruto's tone became heartbreakingly sad. "You aren't even going to deny it... I guess it's better that way. You probably won't even care when I tell you that Deidara tried to rape me. He kept going on and on about how you said I would be easy and willing, told me that he'd already made his payment to you. I was terrified. When I got the butcher knife and tried to ruin his precious artist hands he backed off. But none of this interests you, does it, Itachi? You obviously never cared about me at all."

Itachi was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "Of course I didn't. How could anyone care for such a pathetic being? You're so easy to please, nothing is ever a challenge when I'm with you. I honestly don't understand why Sasuke was unable to succeed with you, but then again he has always been weak. All he could do was fight with you, he could never confess his love."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke... loved me?"

"Yes, and he still does. You're so naïve that you can't see what's right in front of you." Itachi spat. "You think you're someone important? The world would go on just fine without you. The townspeople were right and I've always thought so. You are a disgusting human unworthy of life. You're a man that can get pregnant. You are a freak of nature."

Naruto stood, tears flowing from his eyes as his world was shattered. "I-Itachi..." His melancholy turned to anger. "That isn't my fault! It's a fucking birth defect! My twin died and some of her organs fused into my body when we were in the womb! If I'm so disgusting why do you make love to me nearly every night? Why did you sleep with your arms wrapped around me afterwards? Why?"

Itachi was in front of Naruto in a flash, jerking him up by the collar to kiss his lips. "Because I love you."

Naruto stopped cold. Itachi had just told him that he'd never cared about him, that he was pathetic and naïve. "But you just said..."

"And I meant every word of it." Itachi growled.

Naruto shoved him away. "You're insane." He whispered as he stepped back, turning. "I'm leaving. I'll pack my things and go stay with a friend."

Naruto moved toward the stairs of their two level rental home, taking them two at a time in his hurried pace, head bowed down in partial shame and fury.

When he looked up, Itachi was at the top of the stairs, waiting with a grin.

Naruto gasped as the Uchiha pulled him the rest of the way up, his wrist in an agonizingly tight grip, which he showed through the pained whimper and attempt to get away, resulting in the tightening of the hold.

"Did I say that you could leave me?" Itachi asked lowly.

"You don't own me!" Naruto cried. "And you don't love me either! I'm out of your life for good. You should be happy. Now let go of me!"

Itachi ignored his demands. "You are mine and mine alone. I decide what to do with you. You have no say in the matter. When I die is when you'll be able to leave me. Do you understand that? We'll love each other to the end and you'll never go."

Naruto shook his head. "No! You don't love me! I don't need this. I can do better! You're crazy!"

Itachi finally released the hold he had on Naruto's wrist, but before the blonde could move, he backhanded him.

Naruto felt himself losing his balance and tried to regain it but failed. He fell backwards down the stairs, head hitting each step with the force of his own body until he slid off with a thud onto the hardwood floor.

"Unh..." Naruto groaned as pain coursed all throughout his body, his vision blurring.

He struggled to open his eyes fully, looking up the steps to see a smiling Itachi. Their gazes locked and Naruto willed his body to move.

"You can never do better than me for I am the best that there is." Itachi declared. "You can never do better than me because no one else will have you, whether they want to or not... I'll kill them. This silly little argument has wasted quite a bit of my time. It's all resolved now. Let's make it up to each other."

Itachi began to descend the stairs, one by one, his intentions clear and Naruto screamed at his body to function. _Forget clothes and material things. I've got to get away from Itachi. He needs help and I have to get it for him. He's snapped!_ _Move, damn it! Move! _

Naruto sprang up from the floor, running toward the front door.

Itachi smirked as he jumped down the remaining steps, landing gracefully at the bottom. "You cannot leave."

"You need help and I'm going to get it for you!" Naruto turned, calling over his shoulder. "Unnf!"

Naruto froze as he slowly looked down at the pale arms that surrounded him.

"You shouldn't be running through the house, especially on slick floors. You might fall."

"Itachi! You were back there. How did you...?"

"Shh. Don't worry about that." Itachi embraced him suddenly. "Everything will be okay. I won't let you go. I'll protect you."

"No, everything won't be okay! You have to let me go! I don't want to be with you anymore and I don't need protecting." Naruto tried to push out of the tight embrace.

"What are you saying?" Itachi asked quietly.

"I'm saying that I'm not a prostitute, for you or your friends. I'm saying that I don't want to be here with you." Naruto whispered.

"Don't you love me?" Itachi queried, gently running his fingers through Naruto's silky blond locks.

"Of course, I love you, Itachi." Naruto said. "It may be possible for others, but I can't go from adoration and love to malice and hatred in the same day. I'll always love you but in time we'll both move on and find another. I'll get you the help you need and hopefully everything will work out."

"I don't need help. I don't want to get help." Itachi murmured. "All I need is you. If we're together everything will be fine."

Naruto watched as Itachi nodded, crushing his lean body closer to his own pale frame, as if assuring himself that he was still there.

"Itachi, please, let me go." Naruto pleaded. "Let me help you! If you show me you didn't mean what you said, I'll forgive you. If you get help, there might be a future for us afterwards!"

"Lies!" Itachi growled. "My mother said the exact same thing. She wanted to take me to an institution, to lock me up and never look back. It is father's fault that I am this way! That bastard raped me for years then poisoned my mother's brain with his own thoughts, dirtied her womb with his spawn. There was no way my mother could go on living after he'd touched her. I couldn't bear to think of her in such misery, her skin crawling with the shadow of his caress, nose burning from his disgusting scent. So I killed her. I killed her and then him."

Naruto's eyes widened. How could this be? Itachi had been raped by Fugaku, the man who told him and Sasuke scary stories when they camped together, the one who picked him up from school when his own father had been stuck at work. Fugaku... How was it possible? It didn't even show! Itachi was a gentle lover, doing only what he wanted, and when they experimented, something they were both comfortable with. Itachi wasn't rough, and when he was, he loved it. They even did the occasional night of bondage.

But what shocked him most was that Itachi had just admitted to the double murder of his parents. The loss that had nearly killed his best friend, that had rocked his own world. He'd had to pick up what was left of Sasuke and help him start all over. How could the man that he had fallen in love with have been the cause of all this?

"Itachi..."

"I hate Sasuke. When I saw that he was falling in love with you, I had to take you away from him. You are so beautiful, Naruto," Itachi stroked his cheek with a gentle hand. "I couldn't allow him to corrupt your innocence. I had to save you. That was my intention when I set out to take you away, I never expected to fall for you. You are the answer to my dreams. You took away my pain... and brought it to Sasuke."

Naruto gasped, hurt and angered. "Itachi, how could you? You killed Fugaku and Mikoto! You almost destroyed your own brother in the process! Itachi, how could you use me like that? Let me go! Itachi, how could you?"

Naruto pounded on Itachi's chest, trying to shove away from him. Itachi grasped his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead, whispering words of love and comfort as tears poured down his lover's face. "I did it for you. You can only be happy with me. Sasuke would've turned on you."

"No! Sasuke never would've done something like this!" Naruto denied wholeheartedly.

"You don't know him-"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "You don't know him! And I guess I never knew you..."

Itachi's eyes narrowed into angry slits as he pushed the younger man to the floor.

Naruto landed on the floor with a thud, scooting away from the man that glared down at him with stormy eyes.

"Why won't you let me leave?" Naruto whispered fearfully. "What do you want from me?"

Itachi knelt before him, brushing away a tendril of bright blond hair. "I'm sorry."

"Wh-What?" Naruto stammered at the sudden flip of emotions.

"I thought that by being with me, I could save you... But seeing you now, I realize I only polluted your soul. But don't worry, Naruto. We'll be cleansed together."

Naruto got up, running again only to be hit by one of Itachi's collectibles on the back of his head. He fell but pulled himself up again, heading toward the back door.

His progress was stopped abruptly stopped when a blade pinned him to the wall.

"A kunai..." Naruto jerked on the knife but knew he'd never pull free in time. Itachi's passion was weaponry and martial arts plus he had a perfect aim. Yes, Itachi Uchiha knew his stuff. "No... No, no, no!"

"Naruto, don't fight this." Itachi ordered softly as he walked up, reaching out and removing the weapon with ease.

Naruto gasped as Itachi ran the cool metal up his arm, crying out when he applied just enough pressure to slice the skin. Naruto kneed him in the groin and ran away, clutching his arm which stung in pain as it bled with a steady flow.

To his dismay, it didn't cripple the older man for long as he was caught by the neck.

"Damn you, Naruto, why must you always rebel?" Itachi hissed as he punched the male in the face.

Naruto stumbled and Itachi punched him again, kicking him in the abdomen a few times for good measure.

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs as he was hit time after time, beaten so hard to where purple of his bruises seemed to be his uniform skin tone. He tried again and again to speak but the words never made it past his swollen lips chapped with his own blood.

Itachi saw that his lover was trying to say something but paid him no mind. He had to make it where Naruto couldn't run from him anymore.

With one last kick, stronger than that of the previous ones, the blonde fell to the floor, his body slamming against the hardwood.

Naruto coughed, blood spurting past his lips to stain the polished wooden boards. His breath came in and out in a wheeze that was painful to even listen to as he tried to regain his oxygen so that he could speak.

"What is it, my dear Naruto?" Itachi cradled his obsession in his arms, trailing that same bloody kunai up and down his chest.

"I- I..." Naruto tried to swallow and grimaced. "I'm... p-pr-pregnant..."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction but only for a moment before his features became blank once more. "Then I guess I did you a favor then."

Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes, running down his face and stinging the wounds on his face but he didn't care. "Ita-chi..."

The raven cupped his cheek, trailing his thumb over the three lines on his skin. He then took the blade in his hand and cut each birthmark, repeating with the other side of his face.

"My little kitsune..." Itachi whispered as the crimson liquid ran down Naruto's marred complexion. "You are beautiful. It is time for us to go now."

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi raised the kunai, bringing it down into his stomach.

Naruto screamed at the pain but Itachi didn't cease. The noise faded as his energy was slowly seeping from him, turning into a gurgle as blood rose in his throat and overflowed from his lips.

Naruto felt the tears sliding from his eyes as he heard Itachi declare, "My turn."

Naruto's eyes drooped as he felt Itachi open his palm and place the knife in his hand. He eyes opened wider as Itachi closed his fingers around it and placed it in front of himself, above his heart.

"It..."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Itachi press his body onto the steel, feeling the warm stickiness of the blood upon his hands.

"It's done." Itachi murmured, his voice shaky and slightly hoarse. "I love you."

Strangely, Naruto returned the sentiment, and Itachi joined their hands as his own breathing grew more and more labored.

"I forgive you, ...Itachi." Were Naruto's last words as his eyes drifted shut, never to open again.

--

Sasuke made his way to his brother's house, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes as he got out of the car.

Naruto had asked him to come at this specific time, sure that he would've been able to tell Itachi the news of his pregnancy by the time he arrived.

Sasuke had been shocked when the bubbly blonde had told him the news. He felt his heart clench in regret for the things that might have been if only he'd confessed his love. Either way, Naruto was his best friend and he would be right there beside him, even if he had to suffer the misery of seeing him with his brother.

Naruto had wanted him here for support and he'd wanted him to be the first to congratulate him and Itachi as a couple.

Support. He could do that right?

Sasuke took a deep breath as he moved up the walkway, knocking on the door.

After a few minutes, he sighed. "They must have went out to celebrate. That dobe, probably forgot completely."

Sasuke bent and reached for the key pinned to the bottom of a branch of the ficus beside the steps.

Unlocking the door, he entered.

As he was about to write a note on the pad on the doorside table, a glimpse of blonde and black caught his eye.

He felt his heart clench as he forced a chuckle. "If you guys were doing something you could've yelled me a warning-"

When they had no response, or didn't even move, Sasuke frowned walking further into the house.

He gasped as he saw its disarray and he looked closer at the pair in the hallway.

"No..."

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood, his tan seemingly disappeared behind all the bruises and wounds that still flowed slightly. Even if those factors weren't taken into account, he was paler from blood loss. When his eyes lowered he felt his stomach heave as he saw Naruto's abdomen, or what should have been his abdomen but was now a mess of blood and torn flesh.

Itachi was curled next to him, their hands joined together, a kunai protruding from his chest. The crimson fluid soaked his shirt and blood stained his lips, showing that he'd kissed Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes had widened to an unbelievable size, his pupils dilated as he shook uncontrollably. "Itachi, how could you?"

What had happened here seemed so obvious to him. Itachi had taken away his sunshine, and then his own life, forever depriving him of the people he loved most.

"Itachi, did you really hate me that much?"

Sasuke fell to his knees in anguish, moaning. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..."

Suddenly, he shook his head. " I have no reason to live any longer. I have no parents, no brother, no close family," Sasuke fingered Naruto's blond locks. "No love."

Sasuke left the house, leaving the door ajar as he went to his car. He reached into the glove compartment, retrieving his .40 caliber Smith & Wesson.

He entered the house once more, returning to the hall and Naruto's side. Sasuke knelt down on the floor, grasping Naruto's cold, limp hand in his own.

_I'm coming, Naruto._

His hand didn't shake, his mind didn't waver as he put the barrel of the metal into his mouth... and pulled the trigger.

--

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Shino asked, head reeling from the stench of blood in the house, heart aching at the sight of two of his closest friends dead.

"Homicide and a double suicide." Shikamaru said grimly, not even bothering to try to hide his tears as they welled in his eyes. "I'd say Itachi killed Naruto then killed himself. Sasuke found them and couldn't take it."

Shikamaru stepped aside so that Sai could snap more photographs.

"Shikamaru-" Shino began.

"I know. We are supposed to remain professional." Shikamaru sighed. "But if they didn't want emotion in this case why did the force choose a squad made up of their closest friends?"

"He's not telling you not to feel." Sai corrected, his own fists clenching as he looked at Naruto's lifeless body from another angle and clicked the shutter of his camera. "He's just telling you to save it."

"Right." Shikamaru muttered. "It's just damn hard to do it. Wonder how the town will feel about this."

They remained silent as all of the bodies were covered with a canvas.

"The people may deny it but there is no way we'll get back up after this tragedy." Shino finally spoke. "It finally came back on us. They shattered Naruto's hopes and dreams, his very spirit and love for this town. Without the very influential Uchiha family, without the sunshine that Naruto unknowingly provided so many... We are broken."

--

**Well... What do you think? I cranked this out in, like, two hours so tell me if it sucks. In case you had any doubt, Itachi has some mental problems. This is my first attempt at oneshot tragedy so... review! Please? **


End file.
